Edward Remus Lupin, un gran mago en camino
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: La vida de Remus había sido complicada y tuvo pocos momentos de felicidad, pero cuando vio a Teddy por primera vez, su corazón simplemente explotó. Era perfecto y era de ellos. RL/NT, Teddy, Andrómeda. COMPLETA.


**Nota de autor: siento que tiene una sobredosis de azúcar, pero es el resultado del gran amor que Remus y Dora se profesan.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

Los gritos estaban poniendo histérico a Remus. Se sentía totalmente impotente. Molly estaba empujándolo para sacarlo de la habitación.

—Molly necesito...

—¡No! Remus, es mejor que esperes fuera. Aquí no puedes hacer nada. ¡Los hombres en un parto sois un estorbo!

—Pero... —Remus miraba por encima de Molly hacia la habitación.

—¡Ni peros ni gaitas escocesas! ¡Fuera!

Molly le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se frotó la nariz mientras no dejaba de mirar las vetas de la madera. Resopló y empezó a andar de arriba a abajo por el descansillo de las escaleras. Parecía un lobo enjaulado.

Miraba los cuadros y fotografías que había en las paredes. La mayoría eran de la familia Tonks, de vacaciones, celebraciones… Retratos donde se veía la evolución de Dora, desde niña hasta adulta. Las había visto tantísimas veces en esos meses…

Al final se cansó y se dejó caer sobre la pared frente a la habitación, hasta llegar al suelo. Seguía escuchando a Dora gritar.

—Por favor, que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien —decía en voz alta mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Siempre asumió los golpes que fue recibiendo con resignación. Pero hoy, hoy no. La vida ya se había burlado muchas veces de él, no podría resistir si le pasaba algo a Dora o a su bebé.

Ir a San Mungo estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Eso sería exponerse y no sabían realmente si los mortifagos se habían infiltrado en el hospital también. Era demasiado riesgo. Así que, todo estaba en manos de Andrómeda y Molly.

No supo cuánto rato pasó. Estaba tan absorto en escuchar, en notar cualquier cosa que saliera de la habitación que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba el reloj en la muñeca.

Entonces lo escuchó. Un llanto. Un llanto fuerte e incesante que provenía de dentro. Se puso en pie como un resorte y se quedó prácticamente pegado a la puerta. Seguía oyendo al bebé llorar, aunque más débilmente. Pero la puerta no se abría. ¿Pasaría algo? Remus respiraba nervioso y no se atrevía tampoco a entrar sin permiso.

Tras unos minutos de agónica espera, la puerta se abrió.

—Remus ya... ¡Ahhhh! —Molly no se esperaba que el hombre estuviera detrás de la puerta—. ¡Dios bendito, que susto! Anda pasa, hay alguien a quien debes de conocer.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Has tardado mucho en abrir.

—Bueno, había que limpiar al pequeño.

—¿Pequeño?

—Si, Remus. Tienes un hijo, un hijo precioso.

Molly cerró la puerta cuando Remus entró. Siempre se había sentido algo incómodo dentro de esa habitación. Era el cuarto de sus suegros, el suyo y el de Dora mientras vivían ahí. Pero ahora notaba una sensación distinta en la estancia. La matriarca Weasley se dedicó a recoger paños y trapos en una palangana. El hombre se acercó lentamente a la cama.

Dora se encontraba exhausta pero su semblante era de pura felicidad. Tenía en los brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas. Andrómeda estaba a su lado susurrándole mientras le acariciaba la cara y le quitaba algo del sudor. Dora levantó la vista y le miró. A Remus se le encogió el corazón. Nunca le había mirado de una forma tan hermosa.

Andrómeda se levantó y se dirigió a él. Por un instante se quedó quieta, delante suya, mirándolo de esa forma tan Black, sin decir nada. Y de repente, le abrazó con fuerza.

Remus se sorprendió enormemente con el gesto. Su relación con Andrómeda era complicada. Él entendía perfectamente a su suegra. ¿Qué madre querría que su única hija se casará con un hombre lobo? Ninguna. ¿Y si encima se marchaba dejándola embarazada? No sé sorprendió cuando recibió una bofetada por su parte al regresar. Andrómeda deseó realmente que no hubiera vuelto.

Pero parecía que todos esos meses de encierro juntos, hicieron cambiar de opinión a Andrómeda. Desde que Remus volvió, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a proteger a su familia (incluida a ella) sobre todo tras la muerte de Ted. Solo dejaba la casa para ir a pequeñas misiones de la Orden y a los programas de pottervigilancia.

Al final había empezado a conocer de verdad a su yerno, dándose cuenta de porque, su hija se había enamorado de él, hombre lobo incluido. Se separó de Remus, pero siguió apretándole los hombros con firmeza.

—Perdóname y, gracias —fue lo único que dijo Andrómeda.

La mujer acabó uniéndose a Molly, recogiendo sábanas sucias. Ella había estado observando la escena disimuladamente y miró a Andrómeda con simpatía, asintiéndole con la cabeza positivamente.

Sopesando lo que le acababa de decir Andrómeda, Remus se colocó junto a Dora, dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Has visto? A qué es perfecto —susurro Dora mientras sujetaba una de las pequeñas manitas del bebé.

—Es... es...

Remus no encontraba las palabras. Solo podía mirar a su hijo, (por Merlín, ¡tenía un hijo!) era pequeño, sonrosado y de cabello oscuro. Se veía tan frágil. Movía los piececitos, inquieto y abría y cerraba la boca haciendo pequeños ruiditos.

—Lo hicimos nosotros —dijo Dora mirando intensamente a Remus.

—Increíble —Remus seguía absorto en el bebé—. ¡Hola! —susurró mientras le acariciaba los deditos de los pies.

El bebé tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como queriendo captar todo el mundo nuevo que acababa de aparecer ante él, aunque no enfocaba bien. Miraba directamente a los ojos de su mamá.

—Tiene tus ojos, Remus. Se parece a ti —insistió Dora.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar? ¿Tenéis algún nombre decidido? —preguntó Molly.

Andrómeda los miraba con cuidado mientras seguía enrollando sabanas. Remus y Dora se miraron entre ellos.

—Teníamos muy claro que sí era un niño, debería llamarse Ted, Teddy... cómo papá —Dora miró fijamente a su madre, con incipientes lágrimas.

—Edward Remus Lupin —aclaró con orgullo Remus.

—¡Oh! —Andrómeda se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a sollozar, teniendo que sentarse en una silla.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora desde que el pequeño Teddy Lupin había llegado al mundo. Molly se despidió del bebé acariciándole la cabecita y volvió a darles la enhorabuena a los nuevos padres. Dora no dejó que se marchará la mujer sin antes primero, darle las gracias por todo y segundo, decirle que tenía su más completa admiración por haber pasado siete veces por ese calvario.

—Me gustaría que Harry fuera el padrino. —Remus miró a su esposa mientras mecía a Teddy en sus brazos —Siempre que estés de acuerdo.

—¿Harry Potter el padrino de mi hijo? —Dora levanto una ceja—. Sí, creo que no hay nadie mejor.

En ese momento, Dora hizo un gesto de dolor y se revolvió en la cama. Remus la miró inquieto y se volvió hacia Andrómeda.

—No te preocupes, Remus. Es normal después de lo que ha pasado —se acercó a su hija—. Creo que te vendrá bien un baño relajante, una poción regeneradora y un tónico revitalizante.

Ayudaba a Dora a levantarse de la cama con cuidado, ya que casi no podía andar, cuando Remus gritó. Las dos brujas se giraron asustadas.

—¡Su pelo! ¡Mirad su pelo! —Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¡A cambiado! Ahora es rubio. Es cómo...

—Es cómo su madre. Ella también cambió a las pocas horas. Fue una absoluta sorpresa para Ted y para mí —Andrómeda sonrió—. Queridos, preparaos para criar a un metamorfomago...

Las dos brujas salieron de la habitación dejando a Remus con Teddy en sus brazos. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación, con movimientos erráticos y meditabundo. Finalmente, bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablarle a su hijo.

—Sabes, no sé cómo llegue a pensar en marcharme y dejarte. Me temo que tú papá es un poco cobarde, tenía mucho miedo, sigo teniendo miedo —Teddy había agarrado el dedo índice de Remus y le miraba fijamente—. Si por desgracia, finalmente eres como yo, no te preocupes hijo, porqué siempre voy a estar a tú lado, siempre. Lo afrontaremos juntos. Y, espero que algún día, me perdones.

Teddy gruñó un poquito y se llevó a la boca el dedo de Remus. Él seguía mirando embelesado al pequeño, notando sus propios ojos algo aguados. Continúo caminando por el cuarto recordando una canción de cuna galesa que le cantaba su madre:

_**"Duerme mi bebé, en mi pecho**_

_**con los brazos de una madre rodeándote.**_

_**Hazte un nido cómodo, caluroso**_

_**Siente mi amor siempre nuevo**_

_**El daño nunca te encontrará en el sueño,**_

_**Las heridas siempre pasaran.**_

_**Niño querido siempre guardarás,**_

_**Sueño tranquilo, el pecho de tu madre cerca.**_

_**Duerme en paz está noche, duerme,**_

_**duerme suavemente,**_

_**Una sonrisa yo veo en el letargo profundo,**_

_**¿Qué visiones hacen tú cara luminosa?**_

_**Solo los ángeles arriba sonriéndote**_

_**En tu descanso pacífico**_

_**¿Estás brillando en el**_

_**letargo del pecho de tu madre?**_

_**No temas el ruido, es brisa**_

_**que hace chocar las hojas contra la puerta.**_

_**No tengas miedo del rumor del mar,**_

_**son las olas lavando la orilla.**_

_**Duerme mi niño tranquilo**_

_**En el regazo de mi pecho,**_

_**Los ángeles sonríen, no tengas miedo,**_

**Los ángeles santos velan por tu descanso"**

Terminó de cantar y se detuvo un rato mirando por la ventana. Su madre estaría realmente feliz. Ella pensaba que, a pesar de todo, algún día llegaría a tener una vida normal, una familia… Igual que su nombre, Hope siempre tuvo esperanza por él. Volvió a mirar a su hijo.

—De momento, parece que vas a ser igual de especial que mamá. Espero que te parezcas a ella en todo...

—Yo espero que saqué muchas cosas de ti, sinceramente. Como esa dulzura para cantar cosas tan bonitas —dijo alegremente Dora.

Parecía otra tras el baño. Andaba con ayuda de Andrómeda y se volvió a meter en la cama, dolorida. Le colocaron unas grandes almohadas para que pudiera estar erguida.

—Te traigo la poción y el tónico en seguida —Andrómeda se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Eso espero, no me… Bueno, iba a decir algo bastante soez —Dora echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Tienes que darle de comer! — escucharon decir a Andrómeda a lo lejos.

Remus le devolvió a Teddy, colocándolo con cuidado en sus brazos. Dora lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Él se sentó a su lado y le colocó un brazo por encima. Miraba con aprensión al bebé de vez en cuando. Dora levantó la cabeza para mirarle comprensivamente.

—Tienes muchas virtudes, Remus, te lo he dicho hasta la saciedad. Ojalá tenga tu gran corazón y valentía.

—Sobre todo valentía —musitó avergonzado Remus.

—¡Tener miedo no significa que no seas valiente! Tu vida es un ejemplo de ello —Dora frunció los labios—. Teddy estará tan orgulloso de ti como lo estoy yo —apoyó la cabeza contra la mandíbula de Remus sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

Remus aspiró profundamente el aroma de su rosado cabello, como tantas y tantas veces antes. Y no pudo evitar recordar todo el incidente en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, meses atrás. Las palabras de Harry se le habían quedado marcadas a fuego. Ese joven, que había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo, le dio una lección.

—Quiero ir a El Refugio, Dora, y darles la gran noticia, sobre todo a Harry. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido, nunca.

Ambos padres se quedaron callados. Simplemente observando a esa pequeña nueva vida, que traía tanta esperanza. Dora le dio a Remus un beso en la mejilla. Este sonrió.

—Edward Remus Lupin, un gran mago en camino...

* * *

**¡Reviews! ^^ ****Aquí tenéis la canción en su gales original: **

**Suo Gan**

**Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes  
Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;  
Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;  
Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun,  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam;  
Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.**

**Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?  
Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,  
Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,  
Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,  
Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?**

**Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
Gura, gura ar y ddôr;  
Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig  
Sua, sua ar lan y môr;  
Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes  
Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.**


End file.
